


You Want It More

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Gon and Killua are on Whale Island at Gon's home. One of them ends up wearing the other's clothes and they take pictures of each other before/during/after lewding. They just lewd. Lots of lewding.





	You Want It More

**Author's Note:**

> My first real HxH KilluGon fic. I hope the two aren't horribly OOC. If they are.. I'm sorry but I tried my best for not watching it in about 2 years. >.<  
> Took a few prompts/headcanons for these two and put them together! :O And made.. this. haha
> 
> Also, this is the fic that won the poll I did over on my twitter if you guys remember that. lol but here it is about a few weeks later. oops
> 
> Well then... Enjoy the fic~
> 
> OHH!! Song for this chapter is: TAEMIN - 'WANT'

“Neh, Killua. I'm going to change into my pajamas for the night.” Gon said, directed to the boy on his phone while laying on his back in Gon’s bed, the one Aunt Mito had to buy to fit both of them. 

“Why are you telling me? Just go change.” Killua said.  
“Just thought you’d like to know considering we are now dating.” 

“Even though we’re dating you don’t have to tell me everything.” 

“Yeah... I guess so. Sorry, Killua.” Gon said, scratching the back of his head. “Okay, I guess I should get changed now.” He then heads towards the dresser in the room that shared their clothes now and picks out some before heading to the bathroom to change. Gon just does it out of courtesy for Killua. 

Once Gon gets changed, he comes out, standing in the doorway and says to Killua “Hey Killua~ Come look.” 

Killua lets out a defiant groan, not wanting to look and just keep playing on his phone while eating candy.   
“Aw come on Killuaaa.” Gon said with a slight whine. 

“Okay, okay. This better be wor-” he stops before he finishes his sentence as the red was now coming over his face. “Heyy! T-take that off!” 

Gon was standing in the doorway wearing only one of Killua’s t-shirts. Killua was so embarrassed seeing his longtime best friend and now boyfriend wearing his clothes. 

Gon walked towards the bed where Killua now was sitting up, who was just surprised to what he is seeing. 

Gon now has a big smile on his face as he just made his boyfriend flustered. Not like it was hard to do anyway as he has been doing it since they’ve known each other. With a giggle Gon speaks up saying “There’s more Killua~” 

“What do you mean by there’s more..?” Killua said inquisitively. Not knowing what Gon meant by this.

“Well, Killua…” Gon now moves on the bed so he’s now kneeling in front of Killua. “By more I mean…” Gon lifts up the shirt he was wearing to reveal that he was also wearing a pair of Killua’s briefs that had lightning bolts on them which were secretly his favorite. But these were the ones Aunt Mito decided to buy for him since he didn’t bring much with him since he didn’t want to go back to Kukuroo Mountain where he original lived since he didn’t want to see his family. 

“Take those off too! It’s embarrassing.” Killua said. 

“I thought since we’re boyfriends it’d be fine if we wore each other’s clothes. But if you don’t want me wearing them I can take em off…” Gon said with a pout and his eyes beginning to water as tears form. 

“Hey, hey! I-Its fine. You can keep them on. No need to get cry about it.” 

“I can?!” Gon said as the tears and pout disappear into a smile as Gon jumps into Killua’s lap, hugging him and wiggling his butt as if he was a happy and excited pup. 

From all the wiggling happening in his lap, Killua could feel something growing in his shorts.  _ Oh no. I’m getting hard from Gon wiggling around in my lap. I-I need to stop this. I hope he doesn’t notice. _ Killua thought frantically. Killua couldn’t stop the blush from happening in his face as he tried to stop Gon but he wasn’t stopping. 

Gon leaned down towards the right side of Killua’s face and whispers into his ear, in this teasing and sensual tone “Neh, Killua. You’re hard aren’t ya? I can feel it on my butt.” as Gon said this he ground down onto Killua’s groin which made him let out a soft moan that he quickly stopped with covering his mouth. 

“S-Stop it Gon…” Killua tried to say to Gon. 

“Or what…?” Gon said as he nibbled on Killua’s earlobe as he ground down on Killua’s groin once more. “...or you’ll cum? You can cum, Killu~” Gon teased. 

Killua moaned out the words “Yes.. Gon…” 

This only seemed to drive Gon more as he ground down on Killua, rolling his hips around to make Killua feel good. 

Gon could notice that it was working as Killua’s breathing picked up and that Killua was holding onto Gon tightly so Gon just kept going. His nibbling from his earlobe drifted down to Killua’s neck. 

Gon drifted one of his hands up Killua’s chest to take one of his pink nips between his fingers and squeezed. This caused Killua’s body to shake and tense up, making Killua’s claws to also come up and rip at the shirt and cut into Gon’s skin making him yelp in pain but Killua didn’t notice as he was in a daze. As things calmed down for Gon, he felt the now wetness that was covering his butt from Killua’s orgasm. 

Gon could feel the blood crawl down his back but he didn’t want to think about it then. He wanted to remember the face Killua was making while still in his orgasm daze. Gon reached for Killua’s phone that was beside them from when Killua was playing on it and Gon decided to snap a picture of his cute boyfriend, with his blush on his face. Gon knew to send the picture to himself because Killua will certainly delete it from his own phone, not wanting to remember how embarrassing he looks. 

Gon taking the picture broke Killua from his daze because Gon being the idiot he is, he forgot to turn off the flash. 

Killua took a few seconds to process that Gon just took a picture of him. Once he figured it out he immediately went for the phone. 

“Give that here!! Delete that pic!!” Killua was saying and as he was reaching for it for the last time he noticed the damage he done to Gon. “Fuck. Gon. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Say about wh-” and Killua was giving this look that made Gon instantly know what he was referring to. “Oh, that. I didn’t want to worry you or make you upset with yourself for hurting me.” 

“I don’t care about that. You should have said something. Fuck. I hope it isn’t too bad. Turn around Gon.” 

“Killua, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

“I said turn around. Now.” Killua demands. 

“Alright. But as I said, I’m fine.” As he finishes saying this he turns around, back facing Killua so he can see what he has done. 

Killua reaches up and traces the cuts on the boy’s skin he made. “It’s not that bad but… Gon.. I’m sorry about this… I didn’t mean to-” Killua was cut off with Gon turning around and taking ahold of Killua’s hands.

“Don’t be sorry!” Gon said and then more quietly he said “And I might have kinda liked it…” 

“Whaa- Gon! You could have been seriously hurt.” 

“But I wasn’t! I know I’m safe with you.” 

“B-Baka…” Killua said then remembered, “Oh hey Gon, what did you do with that pic you took?” 

“Oh I sent it to myself so you couldn’t delete it!” Gon said with a slight giggle coming out of him. 

“Well I could easily get your phone from you and you know that. So if you want to keep that picture then you need to do something for me.” He said with a smirk like he’s planning something devious. 

Gon was nervous about what his boyfriend had planned. 

“Take off my undies and shirt, Gon.” 

“What?” Gon asked since he wasn’t paying attention at first. 

“I said.. Take off the undies and shirt you’re wearing~” Killua said in a low tone. With a quick glance, Gon could see the thirst in Killua’s eyes. Killua has been wanting this for a while and now he has a chance to get it and he probably isn’t gonna go easy. 

Gon was covering his length so Killua couldn’t see what the look in his eyes was doing to him. He just stood there nervously, waiting to see what Killua would do or what he had planned. 

“Remove your hands, Gon,” Killua demanded of him in such a low and perverse tone it almost scared him since he never saw this side of Killua. 

Gon slowly removed his slightly shaking hands and puts them behind his back while they’re behind his back he twiddles his thumbs and focuses on looking down, away from Killua’s eyes. This revealed that Gon’s penis was fully erect. His length stood up to around five and a half inches and he was uncircumcised. His penis was thicker than Killua’s but he has a distinct variation in his thickness with the end and beginning being as thick as Killua’s but the middle almost doubles in thickness. Above his shaft, he had more thick and dark pubic hair but he tends to keep it trimmed since he didn’t like it being itchy from it. But he also doesn’t have a bush either since that’s also itchy. 

Gon is surprised when Killua speaks up from the silence saying, “Hey, Gon. Look at me.” He lifted up his chin so he has to look directly in Killua’s eyes. “Calm down, Gon.” He said. 

“Oh, uhh.. Sorry, Killua.”

Now back in his perverse, kind of teasing, low tone of voice, Killua said “Smile for the camera, Princess~” And with that Killua snaps a picture of Gon, standing in front of him with nothing on and with a nervous blush on his face that is just getting him riled up. 

Gon blushes even more by being called princess. He’s never heard Killua call anyone that. Gon tries to say something just before Killua grabs him and spins him around towards the bed and pushes him down onto it. Killua gets into bed, hovering over Gon. Gon looks down towards Killua’s crotch, noticing the tent in his shorts. It surely is making Killua get all dominant again because he wants to take care of his boner and make Gon pay for taking pictures of him. 

Then Killua stands up and looks over at Gon and said “Princess, get over here and help me by taking off my clothes.” 

With that Gon goes over to his boyfriend and starts to undress him. His hands grabbing the side of his shorts, pulling them down to Killua’s ankles. Gon then begins to trace the outline of Killua’s length which makes Killua grab his hand, pulling it away and reprimands him by saying “No teasing. I’m the only one allowed to tease now.” But that slight tease Gon did cause a small dark wet spot to appear through the fabric of his light blue boxer-briefs where the tip began to leak pre-cum. Gon goes back to undressing Killua, slightly more nervous at messing up again, his fingers move inside the white elastic waistband of Killua’s underwear and pulls them down the same way as the shorts. Killua’s hard length twitches as it got uncovered and a bead of pre-cum dripping out the tip. 

This is the first time Gon really got to see Killua’s full length up close. He was circumcised (all the other  Zoldyck boys are) unlike Gon so this showed Killua’s pretty pink head, even when he wasn’t erect. It was close to being about seven inches, and more on the thinner to average side of the spectrum than thick like Gon when it came to that. Above his shaft, he has not much hair as he shaves regularly and with it being white it typically blends in with his white porcelain skin. 

With Killua now having nothing covering him, he lays down on the bed and has his legs sprawled open to show his hard dick to Gon. Killua looks over to Gon then down to his dick and back to Gon with a smirk. 

“Get over here princess and take care of this~ And do it well,” Killua said to Gon. 

Gon then gets up in bed and sits on his knees in front of his boyfriend, leaning forward, to lick his length from base to tip. Killua let out a soft, muffled moan he tried to hold back. Not wanting to let Gon think he’s getting the best of him. And Killua was the more sensitive of the two so this was going to be hard for him because Gon knew just how Killua liked it. Gon, giving Killua’s tip a kiss before taking just half of his seven-inch length at first, swirling his tongue around the tip and slit. This made him let out a much louder groan than the first, his hips lifted up off the bed, letting Gon reach under with one hand to grab Killua’s soft but small, flat butt while also having the other wrapped around the base of Killua’s shaft. After a bit more teasing of the tip of Killua’s dick, Gon decided to take the rest of his length into his mouth. All seven inches. Which for Gon wasn’t that hard to take since he didn’t have a gag reflex. Killua was panting slowly and softly as Gon bobbed his head up and down his shaft. So obviously, he was going to get off like this if the other kept going like this. 

“Fuck. Gon. Keep going.” Killua said between moans. “I want you to.. swallow it all. Okay, princess? And before you answer I’m gonna take a pic of you with your mouth wrapped around my cock~” Before Gon could answer, Killua has already snapped a few pictures that he certainly was going to use later in private. “You’re so cute, princess. You know that right?” Killua asks.

Gon, letting out a muffled noise of approval since his mouth was still wrapped around the other’s dick. Killua could feel the vibrations from Gon’s noise and it was getting him more excited. Which in turn made him let out a loud groan as his breathing was picking up and straining a bit.

Gon, knowing the signals, can tell that his boyfriend is on the edge and before he knows it, Killua shuts his eyes tight with one final moan, Gon could feel his shaft start a series of twitches in his mouth and against his tongue. Just a second later he felt several hot and thick strands of his boyfriend’s cum from his strongest orgasm to date go down his throat and fill up his mouth while Killua falls back against the bed and lets out a series of cute grunts as each shot of cum fills his boyfriend’s mouth.   
While Killua’s member leaks a tiny bit more as it begins to soften, Gon gives it a playful tug, as Killua’s orgasm subsides, before showing him all of his cum that he managed to get in his mouth before swallowing.

Gon laid next to his boyfriend whos orgasm has finished and his dominant side calmed down. Gon was the first to speak up of the two with saying “You looked cute when you came Kil~ (Kil being a playful and cute nickname Gon uses every now and then with him)

“Sh-shut up,” Killua said while blushing. Gon knew that nickname always did that to him. 

“Aw, there’s the Killua I know!” Gon said hugging him. “But I do like this new version of you Kil~ And I kinda liked the nickname you gave during it…” Gon said that last part with a slight blush covering his cheeks. 

“Ohh? Did you like it? Huh, Princess~” Killua teased him which got Gon to grind his naked body onto Killua, trying to stimulate himself from getting turned on by the nickname. Killua laughs at the sight of this. “So you do like it!” 

“Maybe I do!” Gon said. This time, he is the one getting embarrassed.

“Haha okay Gon. I’m pretty tired and it's late. How ‘bout we sleep?” Killua asked his boyfriend. 

Getting a slight whine like a pup out of Gon because, well, of course, he’s turned on but Killua was all too tired to help him. 

“How about this Gon. I’ll cook you breakfast in bed and afterward, I’ll take care of you. It’s the least I can do after messing up your back and leaving you like this. How does that sound… Princess~?” Killua said. 

Gon thinks it over, thinking about how good breakfast in bed with his boyfriend sounds but then also having to be pent up till the morning. But he ultimately went with Killua’s idea. 

Not worrying about cleaning themselves up (because they’re usually dirty anyways on their travels they don’t think twice about it) they get snuggled up in bed, Gon’s back against Killua’s torso. 

Gon is the first to speak once they got situated by saying “Goodnight Kil.” 

Killua, already slightly drifting off replies “Goodnight Gon…” and gives a little kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck before they both fall asleep together.  

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when chapter 2 will be out... Kinda dealing with cubital tunnel at the moment... :/ and perhaps some other problems but typing for long periods is painful. Gomen >.<  
> I'll try to get chapter 2 out as soon as I can!! I don't want to drop this fic!
> 
> Also, leave a comment or kudo. It really helps with me wanting to keep writing if I know people like what I'm putting out. :D
> 
> Thanks to kohakuchan on Tumblr for being a beta reader~!!! <333


End file.
